


Innocence in 1898

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1890s, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Fanfic For The Greater Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent Dumbledore, M/M, Young Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus knows for a fact that he's in love. He's absolutely drunk on it.<br/>But sometimes being drunk on love isn't always a good thing. It leaves you vulnerable and open to getting hurt and eventually getting the ultimate feeling of rejection.<br/>At least that's what Grindelwald thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was snowing outside. Snowflakes looked like pearls against the darkening sky. It was nearing winter so Albus shouldn't have really been surprised. The snow covered the ground like a thick cold blanket and some of the houses couldn't even open their doors without having to shovel the snow out of the way first. Instead of running around outside though, Albus Dumbledore stayed in his room. He was reading quite a thick book and curled up in a blanket. And then Dumbledore's head darted up at a tapping on his window. A tawny owl was perched on the window sill with a small note tied to it's leg. Albus dropped his book and rushed over, throwing the window open and letting the owl inside. He recognised the owl and felt a jolt of excitement. He didn't need to read the note to know who it was from. The owl stuck out it's leg with a flourish to allow Albus to take the note. He used his careful and delicate fingers to untie the bow and remove the note before the tawny flew off again and opened the note with a smile.

_Albus,_  
_Meet me outside the church.  
I want to spend some time with you._

_Gellert Grindelwald_

A childish grin broke out along with jittering in his hands. Albus liked spending time with Grindelwald, it was always fun. They would talk about things that nobody else understood. They'd spend endless hours chatting about the Hallows. It was certainly something. But what could he possibly want at this time? It was getting late and the sky was becoming more purple by the second. Albus shut his window and shoved the note in his pocket. He took out one of his best shirts from his wardrobe and put it on as quickly as possible and then pulled on a tight waistcoat. Once he put a brush through his long auburn hair he rushed downstairs and out of the door; much to the disapproval of his brother. 

Albus trotted along in his boots to the graveyard, the night's cold air chilling him and the snow drifting into his hair. He knew he could have just apparated there but he liked his little walks. It gave him time for thinking. Time for thinking about how he was feeling and what was going on in his life. It also gave him time to think about his best friend Grindelwald. 

Albus always liked the idea of them being best friends but he couldn't help but hope for something a little bit...more. Sometimes he caught himself thinking about how he liked Grindelwald's eyes, his hair, his smile, his everything. On more than one occasion the thought of kissing his best friend flitted by but Albus didn't dwell on it. No, that was never a good idea. Instead he would just smile at the thought and push it away. Deep, deep down so it wouldn't show on the surface.

Young Albus came to a stop by the church gate and peered in. Sitting on a low wall was the boy whom he adored so much. The boy with the blonde hair and the dark eyes. He was wearing a black coat with silver buttons that went all the way up to his throat. It looked rather fantastic on him. "Gellert!" called Albus, opening the gate and letting himself in. Grindelwald turned his head at the name and saw Albus trekking towards him through the snow. He hopped down from the wall and stood - brushing snow off of his trousers. "I got the note" said Albus when he was finally at his friend's side.  
"I can see" nodded Grindelwald, "aren't you cold?"

He gestured to all of the snow around them and the cold air. Albus shook his head. "No, not really" he said simply. Gellert laughed and patted Albus on the shoulder. Albus liked his laugh too. It was gentle and sounded nice on the tongue. He took note that Grindelwald's hand rested on his shoulder a few seconds too long than it probably should have before he removed at and let it drop to his side. "Shall we walk then?" said Grindelwald. Albus nodded at the offer and fell into step beside his friend.

"How are you?" asked Albus. Gellert smiled and glanced at him from the corner of his eye.  
"I'm doing fine" he said, "and you?"  
"I'm great" said Albus, heart fluttering when he caught Grindelwald looking at him. He didn't look away though. He carried on staring at Albus.  
"How are things at home?" he asked.  
Albus hesitated before answering. "Ariana still isn't well" he said, "in fact, I think she's getting worse. And the arguments with Aberforth are, well..."  
"A bit not good?" finished Grindelwald.  
Dumbledore let out a sad sigh, "yeah, a bit not good."

Grindelwald tutted and wrapped a comforting arm around the other. He pulled him close into his strong chest. "Hey, it'll be okay" Gellert assured, "he's a fool. It'll turn out fine in the end, you'll see. We'll rule the world."  
Albus hummed in agreement whilst resisting the urge to nestle into the taller boy's chest. Gellert looked down at him and nudged him gently. Albus pulled back with a shy smile, his twinkling blue eyes glinting. "You've got snow in your hair" murmured Grindelwald. He reached out hand a brushed it gently from the long strands of red hair, his touch lingering.  
"You do too" said Albus, also reaching up and shaking it out carefully. Almost forgetting to take his hand away Albus then said, "maybe we could go to the pub?"  
Teeth flashed in Grindelwald's grin. "Of course" he said.

 

When they stepped inside the pub Albus shivered. They'd just gone from freezing cold to blasting warmth. It seemed other people had the same idea to come to the pub tonight as there were many others. Some familiar faces, some not. Grindelwald indicated a small free table for two tucked away in the corner; pretty much not even noticeable. Albus made his way over to it whilst his friend ordered the drinks. He came back with two butterbeers which Albus sipped gratefully. He glanced up at Grindelwald and gave him a grateful thank you. "You're cheeks are still red from the cold" said Gellert, noticing Albus' flushed cheeks.  
Albus chuckled when he saw his reflection in his glass, "so they are."

Grindelwald slowly reached forward and placed a hand on the chilly crimson cheek - rubbing slow circles with his thumb. Frozen, Albus stared, his piercing blue eyes glittering. The hands on his butterbeer tightened and his heart skipped a beat. Cheeks flooded with warmth and even more colour whilst his breath almost left him. Albus was just starting to enjoy it when Grindelwald removed his fingers, satisfied. "There, all warm" he said winking. Albus gave a pleasant smile and silently agreed, staring into his drink. Being caressed like that felt nice. 

Dear god, he was drunk on love and he was sure Gellert could see it. He'd be an idiot not to. "They're still red though" commented Gellert, eyes searching, "could that be for a different reason?"  
The scarlet seeped all the way down to Albus' neck causing an embarrassing heat. Grindelwald's eyes glimmered mischievously. "When we finish our drinks there is something I'd like to show you" he said. Piercing blue eyes caught his - breath taking.  
"What is it you'd like to show me?" asked Albus curiously. Grindelwald smirked but he didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read I just want to make a quick note thanking the people who have read and enjoyed this fanfiction. I've gotten lovely comments from lovely people and I really appreciate it!
> 
> So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

The two boys stumbled out of the pub, stupid grins on their faces. They perhaps maybe had one too many drinks. Hiccups escaped Albus' lips whilst a small giggle escaped his companion. "So, what is it you wanted to show me?" asked Dumbledore eagerly, staring around the streets.  
"What?" said Grindelwald, his breaths turning into mist from the cold air.  
"The thing" elaborated Albus, "you said you wanted to show me something."  
Grindelwald's eyes widened and he nodded. "Oh yes" he said. His hand found Albus' wrist and started guiding him along the pavement. "Follow me."  
"Why?" said Albus, "where are we going?"  
"You'll see" smiled Grindelwald, picking up the pace.

Their walking hastened to a quick jog; Albus confused as he was dragged along. His mind wondered around as he thought about where his friend could possibly be taking him. Maybe something to do with the Hallows? Maybe they were meeting someone? He had no clue. Grindelwald was taking twists and turns until they eventually ended up on the edge of the forest just outside Godric's Hollow. Grindelwald released Albus' wrist gently and took a deep breath. Albus looked around expectantly. 

When Grindelwald revealed nothing Albus furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are we here?" he asked, turning to his friend. Oh. The distance between them was much closer than he thought. Albus averted his gaze to the sky. It was definitely late now. The sky was the colour of dark coal and completely smattered with stars and constellations. So beautiful. It contrasted greatly with the white carpet of snow at their feet.

"Albus" said Gellert, drawing attention. Dumbledore turned back to him. He was even closer. So close in fact, that Albus could feel his warm breath on his soft cheeks. If one of them were to edge forward slightly their noses would surely touch.  
"What is it, Gellert?" asked Albus, concerned. The tipsy part of him slowly ebbing away. Grindelwald chuckled lightly at the response.  
"Don't look too serious" he laughed. The frown on Albus' face quickly turned into an adoring smile.  
"How can I?" said Albus, "you're being all mysterious."  
"Mysterious?" said the blonde in amusement. Albus pushed him on the arm playfully, his expression clearly saying 'stop being cheeky'.  
"You are!" insisted Albus, "taking me all the way out here on a cold night like this. I don't understand."

Reaching out, Grindelwald placed a caressing hand on Albus' shoulder, letting it brush all the way down his arm to hover over the other's hand. There was a moments hesitance as Gellert stared bravely into the twinkling blue eyes that so greatly reflected the sky above. "You are so beautiful" he murmured. It took Albus a moment to comprehend what his friend was saying to him but when he realised it felt as if someone was clutching at his heart. Grindelwald called him...he called him beautiful.  
"Y-You really think so?" said Albus, his cheeks heating up. Oh gosh, it was getting hot again. Grindelwald leaned forward, rubbing his nose against Albus'.  
"I know so" he smiled, eyes lighting up. Albus' heart threatened to burst from his chest. He weaved his slender fingers through the other's blonde locks and went to join their lips together but...

"Gellert Grindelwald, you were supposed to be home just over an hour ago!" shouted the voice that could only belong to Bathilda Bagshot. Grindelwald backed away ever so slightly, a hint of disappointment in his eyes.  
"Sorry" he whispered, a faint smile ghosting his lips.  
Albus' eyes were as wide as milk saucers as Grindelwald walked away and he continued to gaze after him until he was no longer in view.

A minute passed and the events of what happened started to sink in. His best friend dragged him to a quite place under the stars. His best friend had called him beautiful - uttering words that made Albus weak at the knees. His best friend wanted to kiss him. _Kiss him._ Something Albus had only ever fantasised about. And they were really going to do it had Bathilda not interrupted them. A wide beam was clear on Albus' face as he made his way all the way back home and back up into his bedroom. He threw himself onto his bed and led there for a while mulling things over - his head in his pillow. 

 

It was difficult not to get over excited but Albus had almost managed it. That was until there was another tap on his window; second time in one day. The familiar tawny owl was sat on the window again, a small note clamped in its beak. Thrilled, Albus had to creep over, carefully so as not to make the floorboards creak and wake up his brother or sister. He slowly unlocked his window and took his note from the owl which then flew off back to its owner. Albus unfolded the note and read it timidly.

_Better luck next time.  
Gellert Grindelwald _

Albus grinned and clutched the note to his chest. So there was going to be a next time. Another chance to share something so much deeper than friendship. Maybe, just maybe, there was a possibility. Albus went back to his bed, stripped himself of his clothing and climbed under the bedcovers. He could still feel Grindelwald's soft hair beneath his fingers. He could still feel the warm breath cascading over his cold face. He could still feel Grindelwald's hand just hovering over his. Sleeping wasn't exactly difficult that night. Albus fell asleep fairly easily with the note still clasped tightly in his hand. As if that tiny piece of paper meant the world to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grindelwald thinks upon his actions and he's in desperate need of guidance .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates. I feel bad.  
> But, lo a behold, the next chapter. Better late than never!  
> Hope you enjoy.

Gellert Grindelwald lay in his bed thinking. He couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning all night but it was no use. His mind just kept going back to Albus. Albus and his perfect hair. Albus and his gorgeous eyes. Albus, Albus, Albus. Gellert groaned and rolled over. There was no denying that he liked the other boy. He was charmed by him. Smitten with him. He loved him so much that it hurt. "You're an idiot" he said to himself, chin on his pillow. He wanted to kiss Albus until his lips turned blue. He wanted to hug him so tightly that his arms went numb. But there was one problem. If he did that, he'd be left wide open. He'd be left vulnerable and he didn't like the sound of that. He could do something wrong and Albus would push him away. So why did he keep dancing after him? If he knew that there would be consequences, why did chase?

His tawny owl flew through his bedroom window and perched itself on the top of his wardrobe, hooting softly with a mouse in it's beak. Gellert started to think whether sending that note was really a good idea. If anything it was going to cause more damage than good, right? There came a knock on his door and he sighed. "Gellert, may I come in?" asked Bathilda, her voice muffled. He didn't answer so she came in anyway. "What's wrong, Gellert? You seemed upset when you got home."  
Grindelwald sat up to face her. "Why does it concern you?" he asked bluntly. 

Bathilda sat down on the end of his bed and gave him a long hard look, choosing to ignore his comment. "It's Albus Dumbledore, isn't it?" she said. Gellert looked away. "Yes, charming boy he is" continued Bathilda, "and very smart too, I can see why you like him. Sorry I interrupted."  
Blazing eyes peered under delicate blonde eyelashes. "You didn't interrupt anything" he said. Bathilda raised an eyebrow.   
"You seem angry" she said, "tell me about it."

Gellert inhaled a deep breath and slowly let it out. He struggled to find the words. Which was strange as words always came so easily to him. In the end he decided to be honest. "I'm nervous" he said. Bathilda waited for him to continue. "I want to be with him but..." he paused, trying to phrase his words right, "I don't want get hurt."  
"Albus would never hurt you, Gellert" said Bathilda, petting the young boy's golden hair, "surely you of all people know that."  
Grindelwald didn't say anything. He waited for her to speak instead. "I think you're more worried about him getting hurt than yourself" she finally said. After thinking this over it certainly seemed like a reasonable explanation. Maybe that was it. "But I'd never hurt Albus" he denied.  
"But you're scared that you will?" Bathilda said. 

A small nod from Grindelwald. Bathilda thought for a second and said, "I think you need to sleep on it. Otherwise it will eat you up from the inside."  
Another silent nod of agreement. Bathilda patted his leg and stood up, making her way back to the door. "Gellert" she said, just before the it closed.  
"Mm?"  
"Talk to him about it?"  
The door clicked shut behind her, leaving Grindelwald to his own thoughts again in the dim candlelight.

 

There was a gentle tap on the front door early in the morning. Grindelwald walked sleepily from the kitchen to the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. When he opened the door he was alarmed by who was standing there. It was Albus on the front step, a brilliant smile on his face and his ears and nose pink. It was snowing yet again. "Hello" he greeted, "I didn't wake you did I?"  
"No, I was already awake" said Gellert, "I woke up not too long ago."  
"Oh, that's good then" said Albus, the smile on his face turning bashful. Grindelwald stepped back, letting Albus into his house and shutting the door behind him.   
"Would you like some tea?" offered Gellert, trying his best to stay neutral.  
"No thank you" said Albus, looking at his friend timorously but polite all the same. Grindelwald caught on pretty quickly.  
"Would you like to go upstairs?" he said. Albus nodded, ears turning from pink to beautiful red. The urge to smile overcame Gellert as he watched Albus' small movements. "After you then."

When they'd ascended the stairs, they were both sat on the edge of Gellert's bed. Albus was fiddling with his sleeves whilst chattering about all sorts of nonsense. Grindelwald could tell it was just nervous babble. "-and their tears can heal wounds. Did you know that? I think they're fascinating-"  
"Albus" the blonde interrupted. Said man went very still, his words seizing. "Why are you really here?" asked Gellert. Albus' eyes were very steady, his long lashes tickling his pale cheeks.  
"Well, now that you mention it, I was wondering if, um..." his voice trailed off, hands now playing with the bedsheets.  
"If?"  
Albus shifted the tiniest little bit closer. "If I could maybe, uh..."  
Grindelwald waited patiently, carefully watching Albus' every move. He leaned up, lips now millimetres apart. "If we could go from where we left last night?" he concluded. And just like that, the worries in Grindelwald's head melted. As he looked into the hopeful eyes of his best friend there was no way he could have stopped himself from pouncing on the opportunity. 

He caught Albus' lips with his own and kissed softly and slowly. It was evident from this kiss that Albus had never done this with anyone before. He was so tense but he was really trying. Grindelwald reached up to his red hair and tilted his head slightly to make it easier. The kiss got better as it went on. Albus used his hands to gently stroke the other's hair at the nape. A small noise of contentment escaped when Grindelwald wrapped his arms around his waist. But then Gellert pulled away, a smirk in place. "You liked that?" he teased. Albus' eyes fluttered open, his pupils were revealed to imitate two dark pools and his cheeks were a dark shade of cherry. He nodded quickly, desperately leaning in for another but Gellert pulled away suddenly looking distant. "Gellert?" said Albus, tilting his head. Grindelwald shook his head.  
"No" he said, edging away, "no, one or both of us will get hurt."  
Albus faltered, pulling back. "What do you mean?" he asked worriedly, "I would never hurt you."  
The pain on his friend's face was agonising to watch. "Gellert, talk to me" he insisted, placing a hand on the other's knee.  
"I'm scared of hurting you" the blonde whispered harshly. 

Albus froze, his blood running cold. "What?" he said, face blank. Gellert turned his back on the other, tears stinging at his eyes. Albus scooted forward and brushed his hands over Gellert' shoulders and upper arms. "Gellert, look at me" he said. When he didn't turn around Albus forced him to turn using strong fingers. "I don't know what kind of relationships you've had before" said Albus, looking stern yet soft, "but we are not like that, do you understand?"  
"But what if it all goes wrong?" doubted Grindelwald, "what if I ruin everything? If it doesn't work, I still want to be able to call you my friend."  
Albus' heart pounded, the thumping in his ears making it difficult to hear. "Oh, Gellert" he sighed, hugging him tightly, "you are so silly."  
"Albus?"  
"No, listen to me now" frowned Albus, "hurt me all you want but nothing, and I mean nothing, could possibly tear me away from you."  
The tears were pushed to the brink and Gellert completely lost it. He was sobbing into Albus and clutching at his back, the strength sure to leave a mark. "It's okay" soothed Albus, "it's okay. I lo-"  
He cut himself short of his sentence, tensing up. The tears escaping Grindelwald's tear ducts stopped and he disentangled himself from Albus' arms. Hastily drying his cheeks and eyes wide he stared at Albus. "You what?" he demanded. Albus' stammered and turned a flaming vermillion red.  
"I-It's nothing" he muttered.   
"No, tell me" said Grindelwald, "tell me what you were going to say!'

Breathing proved a difficult feat at the moment. Albus stammered and stuttered until he whispered something that somewhat resembled the words 'I love you'. He tilted his head strongly and carried on talking. "There, I said it" he said proudly, "so please, I know you're scared but give it a chance."  
Their hands interlocked and they pressed their foreheads together.  
"You mentioned something before about me having other relationships" said Gellert, "what makes you say that?"  
Albus scoffed, "oh come on, a gorgeous guy like you, you'd be able to get absolutely anybody!"  
Gellert smirked, "only two."  
"Oh?" said Albus, his body angling forwards clearly flirting, "I guess I'm lucky then, third time's the charm."

A smirk creeped onto Gellert's lips and he let Albus push him slowly onto the bed. Albus straddled him, anticipation slowly bubbling in his stomach but he suppressed it. His hands roamed and skimmed over Gellert's clothed chest. "So pretty" he mused, more to himself than to the other. Gellert pulled him down for a kiss, nice and slow. It wasn't rushed or heated, it was just a lovely, long kiss. Albus pulled back lightly, moving his lips to Gellert's jawline where he nibbled and sucked. Gellert groaned from beneath him, caressing with gentle hands over the young boy's back. The hands slowly got lower and lower until they were pressing against Albus' ass. He squeaked in surprise and his head shot up. "Sorry" chuckled Gellert, "didn't mean to startle you."  
Albus beamed nervously as he said, "no it's fine. I kind of liked it."

Gellert hummed in amusement, squeezing firmly yet cautiously. "How far do you want to go?" he whispered.  
Albus thought for only a second before replying with a small, "um, only kissing if that's okay."  
He used his fingers to tug at Gellert's waistcoat, prying the buttons open. "We won't go too far" promised Gellert, letting Albus open his waistcoat and shirt, "I don't want to go to fast."  
"Me neither" agreed Albus, latching his lips onto the first glimpse of skin he saw and tried to cover the whole surface of his chest, stomach and abdomen with kisses. 

Gellert tensed up when Albus made contact with his ribs and stiffened. He puffed out his cheeks and looked down, a stupid expression of triumph written all over the culprit's face. "Ticklish, huh?" he teased, running his hands up and down his sides. Gellert snorted and pulled Albus' shirt towards him.  
"Wearing too much" he commented. The buttons were released of their hold and the shirt was gone. "See, you look much better showing more skin" grinned Gellert. Albus' cheeks burned and he sat up, his thighs either side of Grindelwald. He was quickly becoming more delighted by the second from all of the praise on his body. "You okay?" asked Gellert, propping himself up on his elbows and checking through heavily lidded eyes, "you're okay with this?"  
Albus squirmed on top of him, the little comments getting to his head and causing the blood to rush around his body at the speed of light. "Oh, you're too precious" soothed Gellert, stroking his thumb along his cheek, "so innocent."  
Albus smiled dazedly, tenderly kissing him again. "I've always liked you Gellert and I always will" said Albus in between kisses.  
"Oh, I love you" said Gellert, staring into the twinkling sapphire eyes. 

They leaned in for another kiss but a loud growl interrupted them. They both glanced down at Albus' stomach that was groaning in hunger. "You haven't had breakfast?" said Gellert, raising an eyebrow. Albus tried not to look guilty but he nodded anyway.  
"Uh, no I haven't" he said, "I wanted to see you as soon as possible."  
"You should've just said so!" said Grindelwald, "I'll make something for you now."  
Albus pouted and tried to kiss him but Gellert laughed. "No, not when your stomach is being a mood killer" he said, prodding said mood killer and started pulling on his clothing. Rolling his eyes, Albus copied his actions.


End file.
